Who Watches The Watchman?
This is the first episode of Ren 10. Ren ends up buying the Awesomatrix, mistaking it for a normal watch; however, it is not a normal watch at all. It can turn you into an alien of your choice; a certain person named Squidface wants it all to himself. Plot WARNING: THE FOLLOWING PROGRAM CONTAINS NON-STOP AWESOMENESS. PEOPLE THAT CAN’T HANDLE THE AWESOMENESS SHOULD LEAVE NOW (BUT DON’T BECAUSE I WANT PEOPLE TO READ THIS). LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren and Verna were both playing their favorite game, Alien Hunter, on the Y-Box) Ren: '''Yes, die you squid-faced tyrant '''Verna: '''Go away, stupid slimy toads '''Ren: '''Ha! Ha! Ha! It’s a pink bounty hunter '''Verna: '''Watch out, Ren, it’s the robot motorcycle chick '''Ren: '''Wow, I love Alien Hunter (Verna notices Ren’s jacket) '''Verna: '''Hey, that’s your special jacket '''Ren: '''Yep '''Verna: '''You only wear that when something awesome is about to happen '''Ren: Yep Verna: '''What are you doing? '''Ren: Well, I don’t want to brag but…I’M GETTING A WATCH, TODAY Verna: '''Really, you wear the jacket for that '''Ren: Well, it’s a special time for my family. My Uncle Will never lets us have clocks for some strange reason, so getting a watch will be awesome for me Verna: '''If you say so (Sam tries to do his homework, but the noise Ren and Verna is making cause Sam to go downstairs to try to stop it) '''Sam: '''YOU GUYS! '''Verna: '''Is that your annoying older brother, Sam, again? '''Ren: Unfortunately, yes Sam: '''Can you turn the volume down? You’re waking up the whole neighborhood, plus, I have summer homework to finish '''Ren: Look, Stimpy. We know you seem to enjoy homework for some strange reason, but you see me and Verna just want to enjoy video games and still on couches. So would you please leave us are?” Sam: You said the sentence the wrong way. It’s “Verna and I”, not “me and Verna.” Ren: Only you would care Sam: '''And my name isn’t Stimpy '''Verna: '''So are you going to get the watch, or not '''Ren: I guess I’m going… (Ren leaves, leaving Sam and Verna alone to themselves) Sam: '''So you are the chick that names after the car. '''Verna: '''Bye, Stimpy (Leaves the house) '''Sam: '''My name is not Stimpy LOCATION- THE CLOCK STORE (The store clerk is analyzing the Awesomatrix believing the thing is a rip-off) '''Clerk: '''I can’t believe those cheapos. They gave me this kooky-looking watch that can’t even tell time. Sure, it looks pretty but it can’t tell time at all. Although, I guess I should have thought better, the guy that sold me it did look pretty suspicious (Notices Ren at the counter) Oh, hey, boy… want to get a special deal '''Ren: '''What is it?” '''Clerk: '''Well, you can get this free watch, if you can guess the number in my head. It’s between 1 and 3 '''Ren: 49? Clerk: '''Sure, here, you get a free watch, wait (Gets a pen and writes 10:00 on the Awesomatrix) Here, you go '''Ren: Thanks Clerk: 'You’re welcome, kid (Ren leaves the store) Sucker! LOCATION-FOREST '''Ren: '(Stares at the Awesomatrix) Hmm, that’s weird. It seems time is running really slow because this watch keeps on saying that it’s 10:00, when I’m sure more time has past (Touches the 10:00 and realizes it was written in ink) That con artist sold me a fake watch, well, not SOLD me pursue but he give me a cheap watch. (Tries to get the Awesomatrix off to throw it on the ground but it won’t come off) Weird, this watch is stuck, I can’t take it off. (Notices a button the Awesomatrix) Maybe, this button can help me. (Presses the button to reveal a hologram of Swampfire) What the? (Looks at the Swampfire hologram) That the thing looks weird (Ren touches the Swampfire hologram and soon turns into Swampfire) 'Swampfire: '''What just happened to me? (Looks at himself into the mirror) I can’t believe it; I looked like the Creature from the Black Lagoon. (Smells himself) And I smell like a swamp. Hey, if I smell like a swamp and my head look like a fire. Then, my new name is…Swampfire. Yeah, that will work. Well, since I’ll become a monster for the rest of my life. I can take advantage of it. LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Shows Sam at a table doing his summer Algebra homework in glee) '''Sam: '''God, I love exponents (Hears the doorbell ring) Coming! (Sam opens the door to see Ren back to normal screaming) '''Sam: '''Hey, Ren '''Ren: '''This isn’t Ren, this is Swampfire! '''Sam: '''It’s obviously you! (Shows Ren a pocket mirror) '''Ren: '''I turned back to normal '''Sam: '“Normal” is not the word I’d use 'Ren: '''Listen (Shows Sam the Awesomatrix) this new watch I got at the watch store… '''Sam: '''It looks nice '''Ren: '''Listen, Sam, I pressed this button (Presses button) and touched this hologram (Touches hologram)… (Ren transforms into Grey Matter) '''Grey Matter: '…And now look at me! 'Sam: '''Where are you? (Looking for Ren) '''Grey Matter: '''Down here '''Sam: '(Looks down and sees Grey Matter) Wow, Ren, you’re the size of a grey matter! 'Grey Matter: '''Grey Matter…the name’s catchy! (The doorbell rings) '''Sam: '''Who is it? '''Will: '''It’s your Uncle Will '''Grey Matter: '''Oh No! If Uncle Will finds me, I’ll be in big trouble! Sam: No problem (Puts Grey Matter in his pocket) '''Grey Matter: '''Wow, this is pocket is incredibly clean! '''Sam: '''I know, I clean the lint out of my cleans every Tuesday '''Grey Matter: '''Oh, Stimpy! '''Sam: '''Don’t call me that! (Sam opens the door and Uncle Will enters the house) '''Will: '''Hey, Sam '''Sam: '''Hey, Uncle Will '''Will: '''You seen Ren? '''Sam: '''Still at the Clock Store getting a clock '''Will: '''OK, he’s have to miss dinner, I bought Chinese '''Sam: '''Oh, sweet '''Grey Matter: '*Mutters to himself* Lucky! (Sam and Will eat Chinese at the dinner table) 'Sam: '''So you plunged another toilet '''Will: '''Yeah, it’s not easy being a plumber '''Sam: '''I can understand '''Will: '''What do you mean? '''Sam: '(He gets Grey Matter out of his pocket and on the floor, while talking) Well, considering that I live with Ren, I kind of spent my whole life cleaning up… '''Will: '''Hey, don’t mock your brother '''Sam: '''Hey, he mocks he all the time '''Will: '''Yeah, but your better than that '''Sam: '''Yeah, I guess (A red flash comes from the door) '''Will: '''Someone at the door '''Sam: '''Yeah, I’ll get it (Sam opens the door) Hey, Ren! '''Ren: '''Hey, Sam! '''Sam: Come in, me and Will are having Chinese Ren: Oh good thing, I’m starved! LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (Squidface is sitting in his chair, while looking out the window, seeing a full glimpse of his home planet) Squidface: 'Oh, sweet Vilgaxia. Oh, how I would love to rule you…AND THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE (Looks at a picture of the Awesomatrix) and I can. If I can get the Awesomatrix, I can use its power to RULE THE UNIVERSE! (Throws the picture of the Awesomatrix away) But where! Where is it? WHERE IS THE AWESOMATRIX? '''Droid: '''Sir, Squidface, sir. We’ve tracked the Awesomatrix’s signal to a small planet in the Milky Way Galaxy called Earth. '''Squidface: '''Oh, thanks! '''Droid: '''You’re welcome, sir, Squidface, sir! '''Squidface: '(Brings the picture of the Awesomatrix back) Soon, baby, you’ll be mine! (Squidface laughs manically) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren and Verna are playing Alien Hunter together) '''Ren: '''Great, we got to stop these burglars '''Verna: '''What are burglars doing in an alien hunting game, anyway? (Ren paused the game) '''Verna: Why did you pause the game, Ren? Ren: 'Verna, we’ve been best friends since fifth grade, right '''Verna: '''Right '''Ren: '''And we’ve never kept secrets from each other, right '''Verna: '''Right '''Ren: '''Well, you see this new watch from the Watch Store '''Verna: '*Disappointed* Oh, it’s just the watch, again 'Ren: '''No, wait, watch what it can do? (Ren was about to push the button when Sam came running down the stairs) '''Sam: '''Ren, the Watch Store is getting robbed '''Ren: '''What? '''Sam: '''I was listening to Mozart on my radio, when I heard a police reporting on the robbery of the Watch Store '''Ren: '''So that Watch Store, ripped me off '''Sam: '''They still gave you that cool watch '''Ren: '''I guess you got a point, I guess I got to save them '''Verna: '''But Ren, you can’t fight against tough burglars '''Ren: '''I can’t… (Ren pushes the button on the Awesomatrix, the hologram, and then transforms into…) '''Diamondhead: '''But Diamondhead can! (Verna ends up showing a shocked face) '''Sam: '*To Verna* Yeah, I’ll explain! LOCATION-FOREST (The two burglars are running through the forest carrying bags filled with expensive watches) 'Dano: '''Come on, Hutch, catch up! '''Hutch: '''I’m trying to Dano, you’re running to fast! '''Dano: '''Hurry up, we’ve almost escaped! (A diamond comes through the air that cuts through the burglar’s bags causing all the watches to fall through the ground) '''Hutch: '''No, our loot (Tries to grab the watches) '''Dano: '(Tries to get Hutch’s attention) Look! (Pointing to Diamondhead) (Diamondhead appears on a rock) '''Diamondhead: '''Hey, guys, have your mothers ever to ld you that stealing was wrong (Hutch and Dano point their guns at Diamondhead) '''Dano: '''Leave us alone! (Hutch and Dano shot Diamondhead, but Diamondhead makes a Diamond shield and blocks it) '''Diamondhead: Sorry, you do the crime, you do the time (Diamondhead makes a large cocoon; he puts the two burglars into it, and traps them in there) Diamondhead: '''You stay cozy in that cocoon until I return these watches to the Clock Store. Don’t worry; the police will get you out, where you can go to your nice comfy prison cells. (Grabs the bag and fills them with the fallen watches) These watches weren’t worth stealing anyway LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren, Sam and Verna were all sitting in the couch, listening to Ren who was telling Sam and Verna about how he captured those burglars) '''Verna: So what happened next? Ren: '''Well, I gave those watches back to the Clock Store, and watch from the bushes as the police officers tried to get the criminals out of my special Diamond cocoon '''Sam: '''Wow, I think you broke seven laws doing that Diamondhead stunt '''Ren: Don’t worry, with this thing (Pointing to the Awesomatrix) our lives our going to be a lot more awesome Sam: '''I… do… agree! LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (Squidface is looking through the Orangebook for a decent bounty hunter) '''Squidface: Wow, I can’t find a decent bounty hunter in these Orangebook 'Droid: '''Let’s see! Gerald the Juicy, The Great Fred, Savis the Always-Hungry! These are the worst bounty hunters I’ve ever read about '''Squidface: '''I know, Droid #00049, but we got to find a good bounty to get the Awesomatrix. '''Droid #00049: '''Hey, Squidface, I think I found one '''Squidface: '''What did you find, Droid #00049? '''Droid #00049: '''He’s a guy called “Mr. Pink” '''Squidface: '“Mr. Pink”, eh Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will Villains *Squidface *Droid #00049 *Hutch and Dano Aliens Used *Swampfire (First Appearance) *Grey Matter (First Appearance) *Diamondhead (First Appearance) Trivia *The title is a reference to the phrase, "Who watches the Watchmen?", which is said in the graphic novel, Watchmen. *The Creature from the Black Lagoon is referenced *Originally, Eye Guy was supposed to capture the burglars, but Diamondhead took his place *Savis from Bounty Hunters: Hunt For the Omnitrixy is mentioned *The burglars' names, Hutch and Dano, is a reference to the actor, Hutch Dano *Y-Box and Orangebook are the Ren 10 world equivalent of X-Box and Yellowbook Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes